


The Crush

by allyasavedtheday



Series: New Beginnings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, I accidentally let a little bit of derek hale tragedy seep in, I like the idea that derek's good with kids, M/M, New Girl au, but there's feelings, lots and lots of feelings, ooops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' student has a crush on Derek and they're all terrible at dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crush

The thing is Stiles is twenty-two, he’s in his first year of teaching and he has a shit ton of student loans to pay off. So when one of the moms from school says she’ll be working late and their babysitter’s sick he agrees to watch Kelsey for the evening. It’s only a couple of hours and his students love him. What could possibly go wrong?

Kelsey’s a quiet kid; never really causes him trouble in class so he figures this’ll be a breeze. And it is…for about ten minutes.

He’s sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, his glasses balancing precariously on the bridge on his nose and biting the top his red pen while he pores through a bunch of twelve-year-olds creative writing assignments.

Kelsey’s at the kitchen table doing her homework in silence and everything’s fine until Derek surfaces from the cave he calls a bedroom. He’s shirtless - of course - and his plaid pyjama bottoms are slung low on his hips. He’s hair is dishevelled from sleep and he runs a hand through it, yawning as he ambles to the fridge. 

After taking a swig of orange juice - Allison’s going to kill him for drinking from the carton - he pauses, peers at the kitchen table and glances at Stiles.

“Stiles?” he asks.

“Hmm?” 

“Is there supposed to be a teenager sitting in our kitchen?” Derek asks curiously.

“Yes, Derek. Kelsey this is Derek. Derek, Kelsey,” Stiles monotones, not even bothering to look up from the papers he’s grading. “Are you  _just_  getting up?”

Derek grunts in affirmation from where he’s rifling through the cupboards, “I didn’t get home till 3:30 last night.”

“That was twelve hours ago,” Stiles points out.

“Fuck you.” 

“Not in front of the children!” Stiles reprimands.

“I’m not a child, Stiles,” Kelsey protests mutinously from the table.

Stiles clears his throat and looks at her pointedly. She rolls her eyes and grumbles a “Mr. Stilinski.” He nods to himself proudly and smirks when Derek scoffs.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to have authority over  _anyone,_ ” Derek says as he heads back to his room.

“And you should really put a shirt on. It’s  _November,_ ” Stiles snaps back.

Derek’s barely left the room when Kelsey bounds on to the couch. “Mr. S. You didn’t tell me you had a hot roommate!” She looks personally offended and Stiles… still doesn’t know how to deal with twelve-year-old girls.

“Um…I didn’t think it was worth mentioning?” He hopes that’s the right answer but she’s still looking at him really intensely and oh God what  _does he do?_

“Get back to your homework Kels.” He tries for firm and is pretty positive it sounds like pleading.

“I need help,” she pouts.

“Alright let me just finish this paper and I’ll help.” 

Derek returns - fully dressed now - and Kelsey’s eyes widen like she’s seen a fucking unicorn.

“Maybe Derek could help me.” She pins Stiles with a meaningful look and Derek surprises everyone by  _agreeing_. “Sure, I can help,” he says amicably and sits himself down at the table next to Kelsey’s empty seat.

Kelsey lights up and dashes back to her seat with a speed Stiles never knew was possible. He, himself, can do nothing other than stare in incredulity.

*

Stiles would never admit it out loud, but the scene at the kitchen table is pretty adorable. Derek’s ridiculously patient and keeps giving these little encouraging smiles and Kelsey’s hanging off his every word.

Stiles generally doesn’t see Derek’s gentle side. It’s cute.

When Allison comes home and sees them she puts a hand to her heart and her cheeks dimple which either means she’s a Disney princess or she’s having chest pains from all the adorable.

She settles on the couch next to Stiles but looks over her shoulder every few seconds to coo. “Look at him!” she whispers to Stiles. “I really have an urge to pinch his cheeks right now.”

Stiles laughs and Derek looks up. Upon seeing Stiles and Allison staring with twin smiles he rolls his eyes and flips them off when he thinks Kelsey’s not looking.

*

Scott has much the same reaction when he gets home so Derek’s picking up dinner because he’s sick of the heart eyes they’re all giving him. Stiles also suspects he’s finally realised Kelsey has a little crush and he has no idea what to do.

She’s sitting on the couch with Stiles, Scott and Allison when things start to go downhill. “So does Derek have a girlfriend?” Kelsey asks.

“Got a crush, huh?” Allison jokes.

“I love him,” Kelsey says seriously. 

_And what the hell? This is so not in Stiles’ job description._

“Whoa kiddo…That’s a bit of a strong word, don’t you think?” Stiles treads carefully.

“With true love, you just know,” she sighs dreamily and Scott shoots him an alarmed look.

“Uh Kelsey, listen-“

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend, does he?”

“Well no but…don’t you think he’s a bit old?” Stiles has never tried to spare someone’s feelings so badly in his life.

“Age is just a number.” Jesus, she’s like a walking, talking book of clichés.

“Yeah but fourteen years is a pretty big gap…”

“We’re meant to be together!” she insists.

Stiles is so fucked.

*

So…they may have a situation. Kelsey kind of…locked herself in the bathroom after she’d gotten worked up when they tried to explain why she couldn’t be in love with Derek.

“Kelsey, please come out,” Stiles begs for the millionth time. 

“No!”

“ _Allison,_ ” he whines.

The brunette raises her eyebrows at him, “What?” 

“You’re a girl.  _Do something,_ ” Stiles cries emphatically.

Allison rolls her eyes but taps softly on the door. “Kelsey, will you unlock the door for me?”

“No.” God, she’s stubborn. If it didn’t remind Stiles so much of himself, he’d be so pissed right now.

“There’s gotta be another spare key around her somewhere, right?" Stiles asks, frantic.

“I don’t know…” Scott replies looking unsure. “Call Lydia, if anyone’d know where it is, she would.”

Derek comes back as Stiles is dialling Lydia’s number. He looks at them curiously, “What’s going on?”

“Kelsey locked herself in the bathroom because she thinks she’s in love with you,” Scott answers simply.

“I…what?” Derek frowns, sets the Chinese food down on the counter and comes to stand with them by the bathroom door.

Allison plucks the phone out of Stiles’ hand and puts it to her ear. “I’ll call Lydia; try to get her out of there.” She wanders into her bedroom and Scott follows.

Derek rounds on Stiles and raises his eyebrows, “Wanna explain this to me again?”

Stiles sighs frustratedly, “You must’ve seen the way she looked at you? She’s mistaken that for love. She’s twelve! I hear 12-year-olds are prone to overreaction.”

“Clearly,” Derek replies, eyeing the door.

“Will you please try to talk to her?” Stiles pleads.

“I hate you so much for this.” Derek glares for a minute but there’s no heat in it.

“I know.”

Derek sighs and raps on the door. “Kelsey? Can we talk?”

“Derek…?” Her voice sounds closer. Stiles thinks she’s probably on the other side of the door now.

“Why don’t you come out of the bathroom?” he prompts softly.

Stiles hears the lock turn and then the door’s being opened by a dejected looking Kelsey.

Stiles puts a hand on her shoulder and she lets him lead her to the couch. Derek takes a seat next to her and Stiles sits on his other side.

Derek takes a second to organise his thoughts and then he smiles at her softly. “Kelsey, you shouldn’t fall for someone like me…I’m a mess.” he half laughs.

“It’s true,” Stiles intones.

Derek glares at Stiles before returning his attention to Kelsey. “I dropped out of Law school, I work in a bar and I live in an apartment with three weirdoes I met on the internet.”

“I resent that,” Stiles comments indignantly.

Derek pauses briefly like he’s trying to hold back a laugh and Kelsey looks between them calculatingly. “The point is, you shouldn’t fall for someone like me. You should fall for someone like Stiles.”

Stiles is almost positive his eyes nearly fall out of his head. He elbows Derek swiftly in the ribs and gives him a “what the hell are you doing?!” look.

“I’m not saying fall in love with  _Stiles_. But I’m saying fall for someone  _like_  him - preferably your own age,” Derek clarifies quickly. “Someone who’ll make you laugh even when you don’t want to. Someone loyal, who’ll go above and beyond to help you, even if it makes them look like an idiot. Someone who’s always honest with you. Fall for someone who deserves it, because I certainly don’t.” 

He says it with so much earnestness that Stiles thinks he’s going to start crying. No literally, he’s going to start crying. In front of his student. Who has a crush on his roommate. Who basically just said the nicest thing Stiles has ever been told, ever. While also saying the most tragic thing ever about himself.

“Derek-” He’s cut off by knock on the door and he rushes over to it immediately because he can’t really look at Derek right now and he doesn’t really know how he was planning on finishing that sentence. 

Kelsey’s mom smiles when he opens the door and he forces the lightness back into his voice. “Mrs. Smith, hey.”

“Hi Stiles, I trust everything went alright?” She peers over his shoulder and Stiles turns to see Kelsey coming to the door.

“I had a great time,” she assures her mom before tugging on Stiles’ arm to get him to lean down enough so she can whisper in his ear.

“You shoulda just told me Derek’s your boyfriend. I would’ve totally understood.”

Stiles is too shocked to correct her. He just stares in amazement. And then Mrs. Smith is shoving the money into his hand and thanking him profusely. Kelsey smiles knowingly and says thank you and then they’re gone. 

Derek’s lounging on the couch when Stiles turns back around.

“Everything okay?”

“Did you mean all those things you just said to Kelsey?” Stiles asks without preamble.

“Stiles. Come on. I had to get her to see sense,” he answers rationally.

“Yeah but-“

Derek pushes himself off the couch and pats Stiles’ shoulder as he passes, “Night Stiles.”

“Wait.” 

Derek pauses in his doorway and looks back over his shoulder. 

“You deserve to have someone fall in love with you,” Stiles mumbles.

Derek gives him a peculiar smile and goes into his room, closing the door behind him.

What the hell just happened?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one but I hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, the characters are not mine (except Kelsey obviously)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [allyasavedtheday](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
